The parabola $y^2 = 8x$ and the circle $x^2 + y^2 - 2x - 4y = 0$ intersect at two points $A$ and $B.$  Find the distance $AB.$
Substituting $y^2 = 8x$ into $x^2 + y^2 - 2x - 4y = 0,$ we get
\[x^2 + 6x - 4y = 0.\]Then $x^2 + 6x = 4y.$  Squaring both sides, we get
\[x^4 + 12x^3 + 36x^2 = 16y^2 = 128x.\]Hence,
\[x^4 + 12x^3 + 36x^2 - 128x = 0.\]We can take out a factor of $x,$ to get
\[x(x^3 + 12x^2 + 36x - 128) = 0.\]We can check that $x = 2$ is a root of the cubic, so we can also take out a factor of $x - 2,$ to get
\[x(x - 2)(x^2 + 14x + 64) = 0.\]The quadratic factor has no real roots, so the real solutions are $x = 0$ and $x = 2.$

For $x = 0,$ $y = 0,$ and for $x = 2,$ $y^2 = 16,$ so $y = \pm 4.$  We check that only $y = 4$ satisfies the equation of the circle.  Hence, the two intersection points are $(0,0)$ and $(2,4),$ and the distance between them is $\sqrt{2^2 + 4^2} = \sqrt{20} = \boxed{2 \sqrt{5}}.$